Evolucion de FIFA
Evolucion 'FIFA 94'thumb|233px|Portada *'Eslogan': "FIFA International Soccer has it all... experience sheer brilliance." *'Portada': David Platt, Patt Bonner y Ruud Gullit. *'Descripción': El primero de la serie, el juego se caracterizaba por su perspectica isométrica o de tres cuartos, que se diferenciaba de los otros títulos que ofrecían una vista desde arriba o vista de pájaro. Un aspecto importante era el sonido del público en el estadio, que estaba basado en grabaciones en vivo y que le proporcionaban un mayor realismo al desarrollo del juego con cánticos de los aficionados. El juego presentaba distintas escuadras nacionales, y un equipo especial formado por una selección de los mejores jugadores llamado Ea Sports, aunque los nombres de los jugadores son ficticios. Los modos de juego son partidos de exhibición, eliminatoria, torneo y liga. El juego ofrecía una contraseña después de cada partido para poder continuar las diferentes competiciones. Tres detalles destacables de este título son: primero, la presencia de un árbitro en el campo de juego durante el transcurso del juego; segundo, el lanzamiento de una moneda para escoger entre saque o lado del campo al inicio de cada encuentro; y tercero, si un encuentro termina en empate después del tiempo reglamentario y la prórroga, el partido se definirá para el conjunto que anote el primer tanto, sin importar el tiempo que transcurra.de Oro 'Gameplay picture' thumb|left|259px|FIFA 94 'FIFA 95' thumb|Portada *'Eslogan': "The best console football can get." *'Portada': Erik Thorstvedt *'Mejoras:' Muy parecido a FIFA '94. Unas de las cuantas mejoras son un nuevo sistema de pases y la inclusión de clubes. 'Gameplay pictures' thumb|left|256px|FIFA 95thumb|259px|fifa 95 'FIFA 96' thumb|256px|portada *'Eslogan': "Next Generation Soccer." *'Portada': Ronald de Boer y Jason McAteer *'Mejoras:' Este FIFA aportó grandes cambios siendo, en su versión para PC, el primero en tres dimensiones. Otras grandes mejoras fueron: jugadores con nombres reales y los comentarios de John Motson. Además, el usuario podía crear equipos propios con jugadores de todos los equipos del juego (aunque sólo para jugar amistosos). 'Gameplay pictures' thumb|left|400px 'FIFA 97thumb' *'Eslogan': "Emotion Captured" (La emoción capturada) *'Portada': David Ginola y Bebeto *'Mejoras:' Esta vervion no hubieron inovaciones en el gamplay o graficos. 'Gameplay pictures' thumb|left|284px thumb|left|259px 'FIFA 98thumb|286px' *'Eslogan': "Next Generation Soccer." *'Portada': Cada edición local incluía diferentes estrellas, entre las que se cuentan David Beckham (versión para el Reino Unido), Andreas Moller (Alemania), Raul (España), David Ginola (Francia) y Roy Lassister (Estados Unidos). *'Mejoras:' Considerado uno de los mejores FIFA de toda la historia y elogiado por todos. La posibilidad de hacer multitud de amagues y movimientos para dejar locas a las defensas dio en el clavo, acompañados también por una renovada IA. El nuevo motor gráfico mejoraba considerablemente los gráficos (Windows y PS1). Además incluía la posibilidad de jugar con tu selección nacional para clasificar al mundial Francia '98. Aquí se incluye el poder cometer faltas a los porteros. Este FIFA no fue el primer juego de fútbol en incorporar la herramienta para editar jugadores y equipos. Cabe decir que su apartado sonoro (tanto su excelente musicalización a cargo de The Crystal Method como efectos durante el juego) es impecable sin embargo la jugabilidad en muchos casos dejaba mucho que desear, era casi imposible marcar goles desde fuera del área y generalmente sólo anotaban los dos atacantes en punta, era muy difícil hacer goles con defensas, mediocampistas o extremos. La IA de los arqueros era deficiente y a veces cometían muchos errores en el campo (como no agarrar el balón cuando se acerca un jugador del equipo contrario).A pesar de todos los defectos que presentaba no hay duda que en su época fue todo un éxito, la gente de EA Sports año tras año continuaba mejorando sus juegos FIFA. 'Gameplay pictures' thumb|left|326px thumb|320px 'FIFA 99' thumb|314px *'Eslogan': "All The Clubs, Leagues and Cups" *'Portada': Dennis Bergkamp (Principal), Christina Vieri (Italia), Rui Costa (Portugal), Fabien Barthez (Francia), Fernando Morientes (España), Ahn Jung-Hwan (Corea del Sur). *'Mejoras:' Este FIFA no fue más que una ampliación del anterior, con nuevos gráficos y animaciones. Mejorada también, la IA en el ataque en modo amateur. Este cambio afectó a casi toda la jugabilidad, ya que el juego se volvió muy rápido y sobre todo brusco en el modo profesional. Se introdujeron dos modos de juegos más; el gol de oro y la superliga europea, así como los estadios mundiales más famosos, que lucieron con gran calidad gráfica para la época. En el gol de oro, juegas un partido y gana quien haga el primer gol. En cuanto al otro, es como la Champions League pero en formato de liga (en ese año ese tiempo se jugaba de en ese forma). 'Gameplay pictures' thumb|left|314pxthumb|left|318px thumb|left|259px 'FIFA 2000 thumb|270px' *'Eslogan:' No hubo este año. *'Portada': Sol Campbell (Principal), Hubieron mas portadas dependiendo del pais. *'Mejoras:' Este juego fue un salto muy pobre en gráficos, ya que EA quiso pasar de unas caras "irreconocibles" a unas de mayor calidad. Sin embargo, son muy pobres y tienen un aspecto de marionetas. Para el gusto de la mayoría de los jugadores, se prefieren las caras de la edición anterior a éstas. Otro gran fallo es el juego por Internet, porque prácticamente no existe. Y el juego por red es indeseable, sobre todo porque tus adversarios pueden ver tus estrategias.A pesar de eso lo mejor fue como EA Sports quiso despedir el siglo con grandes leyendas del fútbol mundial: Maradona, Pele, Franz Beckenbauer, etc. Incluyó también a los clubes y selecciones antiguas que hicieron historia como la "Gran Hungría de Puskas", el "Nápoles de Maradona" o el "Santos de Pelé" entre otros equipos de leyendas. 'Gameplay pictures' thumb|left|376px thumb|left|400px thumb|left|378px 'FIFA 2001' thumb|258px *''Eslogan: ''No hubo este año. *'Portada': Paul Scholes (Reino Unido), Thierry Henry (Francia), Lottar Matthaus (Alemania), Edgar Davis(Holanda) *'Mejoras:' Pequeñas mejoras del 2000, que lo hacían algo más atractivo por el nuevo motor gráfico usado de PS2. También la versión para PS1 fue mejorada en gráficas y en algún movimiento. El retoque gráfico y la adición de movimientos a las jugadas, provocó una disminución considerable en la jugabilidad si se compara con las anteriores entregas, el tiempo de reacción de cada jugador era mayor y tenían un menor control del balón. Fue el primer juego de la saga en incluir las equipaciones reales de muchos de los clubes que aparecían en él. Obtuvo su éxito porque en aquel momento no había ningún juego de fútbol que le hiciera la competencia. 'Gameplay pictures ' thumb|left|259pxthumb|left|350px thumb|left|370px 'FIFA 2002' thumb|268px *'Eslogan: '''No hubo este año. *'Portada': Thierry Henrry (Reino Unido y Francia), Francesco Totti (Italia), Gerald Asamoah (Alemania). *'Mejoras: FIFA 2001 era demasiado rápido (desde la versión del 99), así que EA decidió implementar cambios de acuerdo a lo que los jugadores pedían, además de una pequeña mejora gráfica. Estos cambios tenían que ver principalmente con el sistema de pases, con lo cual había que cargar los pases y tiros. También los porteros sufrieron cambios, esta vez no atajaban y se quedaban con todos los balones sino que el 60% de las veces los desvíaban de la portería para un tiro de esquina. Todo esto para las versiones de PC y PS2, para la de PS1, todo seguía intacto a la del año pasado, excepto por lo del sistema de pases. También se agregó para todas las versiones del juego la posibilidad de clasificarse al mundial Corea-Japón 2002, y si jugabas con Japón o Corea, podías elegir entre clasificarte o competir en el ránking de la FIFA (ya estaban clasificados) '''Gameplay pictures thumb|left|256px thumb|left|400px thumb|left|370px 'FIFA 2003thumb|239px' *'Eslogan:' No hubo este año. *'Portada': Roberto Carlos, Ryan Giggs y Edgar Davis (Principal); *'Mejoras:' El primer FIFA para las consolas de la sexta generación con importantes novedades, como un sistema de juego mejorado y que era el más realista hasta la fecha, sobre todo en entradas, balones por alto, etc. Para muchos, un buen FIFA. Los pases por abajo ya no se cargaban para agilizar un tanto el juego. La versión de PS1 fue la menos atractiva de toda la saga, ya ni siquiera conservaba la jugabilidad de las ediciones pasadas. Los gráficos lo mismo. Ni siquiera el apartado sonoro se salvó. Esta versión fue muy pobre en comparación de las otras.Para la versión de PS2, ofrecía grandes cambios radicales respecto a Fifa 2002, ya que Fifa 2003 usaba un motor gráfico totalmente innovador: pases medidos, palomitas, cabezazos más precisos, etc. También para todas las versiones se agregó una nueva competición que era la Club Championship, en la que competían 18 clubes europeos, en partidos de ida y vuelta y el que acabara entre los 4 primeros avanzaba a la siguiente fase, si ganabas el torneo desbloqueabas el Estadio de Seul. 'Gameplay pictures' thumb|left|268pxthumb|left|344pxthumb|left|346px 'FIFA 2004' thumb|293px *'Eslogan:' No hubo este año. *'Portada': Alessandro del Piero, Thierry Henry y Ronaldinho (Principal), *'Descripción': Es la continuación del juego del año pasado con una que otra novedad gráfica y jugable. Para empezar, la muy lograda jugabilidad de la edición pasada se volvió un tanto menos dinámica que antes, ya que lo que buscaba introducir el juego era un juego más bien lento. Se incorporó el Off the ball, que te permite mover a jugadores que no controlaran el balón para habilitarlos y luego darles pases al hueco, tanto en el juego andando como en las jugadas de balón parado. Esta incorporación parecía muy cuestionable y removible, ya que requería por parte del usuario de una gran concentración pues tenía que estar pendiente de controlar al jugador que llevaba la pelota y al que hacía el desmarque. Como se dijo antes los cambios de dirección son más bruscos y el control se hace más pesado. Las gráficas sólo mejoraron discretamente en comparación a las del año pasado, siendo éstas de muy buena base. La física del balón mejoró considerablemente, excepto por los tiros a puerta que son catalogados como "tremendos obuses" en la mayoría de los análisis. Se implementó una nueva IA pero, esta vez, más colectiva para ayudar al funcionamiento del "Off the Ball". 'Gameplay pictures ' thumb|left|346px thumb|left|259px thumb|left|259px 'FIFA 2005' thumb|256px *'Eslogan': "A great player needs a great first touch" *'Portada': Patrick Vieira, Fernando Morientes y Andriy Shevchenko (Principal). *'Descripción': La entrega anterior no poseía todas novedades jugables que un jugador podría esperar, sobre todo cuando EA había anunciado que FIFA 2004 iba a ser una revolución. Bien, esta entrega cambió esto, al añadir nuevos elementos como el first touch (jugar al primer toque) y mejorar el off the ball añadido en la pasada entrega. El juego se hizo un poco más pasivo comparándolo con el del año pasado. El balón se acercaba cada vez más, a lo que es patear un balón de verdad, sin embargo, los pases largos tenían un efecto como si se estuviese haciendo un globo. Pasando a las gráficas, el juego era solamente la evolución del año pasado (de hecho desde la edición del 2003, se pierde un poco de calidad gráfica). La IA era bastante buena, considerando que los jugadores son capaces de moverse por el terreno a su gusto. Los modelados de los jugadores eran muy buenos. En cuanto a la música, nada que objetar, impecable. Raramente esta entrega ya no poseía arbitro (en la versión de pc incluía al arbitro, como a sus asistentes de línea). Esta fue la última entrega de la saga en la PS1. Toda la Primera Division Mexicana fue incluida finalmente (En 2004 se incluyeron 5 equipos), aumentando sus ventas en EUA y en especial, en México, donde fue uno de los juegos más vendidos de 2004. 'Gameplay pictures' thumb|left|370pxthumb|left|268pxthumb|left|268px